


A Wolf's Honor

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Ned has an obsession with his sisters child, Rhaegar is King, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb really doesn't know what to do in his situation, direwolves, princess Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Rhaegar wins the rebellion. His children all survive. Lyanna dies in childbirth giving Rhaegar his Visenya. Who Ned of course has an obsession with and wants to bring home. Robb just wants his father to be happy and to get the **** out of Kings landing
Relationships: Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Christmas time is basically the only time I have to idea launch so I am just putting some ideas out there and seeing what I should continue and what I shouldn't so if this is something you are interested in please let me know.

The crowd parted like the sea for Grey wind and the white Direwolf he was transporting to its new owner. Should she choose to accept it that is. He had no idea what the girl was going to do when she saw them let alone when they presented her the house sigil in the flesh. His father was too hopeful at least in his opinion. The girl was not a Stark no matter how much his father believed her to be. She was a Targaryen. It was easy at least to find the true reason that they were here. His father wanted to bring the girl home, or at least what he considered her home. The girl herself might disagree. The way to do that was through marriage. Attending the tourney was just a farce, his father was going to try and get the king to agree to a marriage once more. Robb wasn’t annoyed or angry he had always known he would marry for duty and marry whoever his father chose for him and since he was little, he had known this is what his father wished. It would be a small price to pay for his fathers happiness. His father would not rest easy until his entire family resided in Winterfell, this included the Targaryen girl in his opinion. He sighed; Sansa had thrown a fit when his father had left her behind but now that they were in the city he understood why. Finding a good match for Sansa was important and part of his duty as her eldest brother but having her here would not necessarily help matters. Not unless they were trying to marry her to the crown prince which according to sources favored his sister above all others anyhow. The sister his father was trying to steal away to make matters worse. Robb sighed. He was not interested in starting a fight between him and the future king. Not over a woman to say the least. But rumors are only rumors. He himself spent a great deal of his time in the company of Arya and never found himself interested in her. Perhaps it was the same for the future king. They wouldn’t know until they saw he suspected. 

There was a party waiting for them when they arrived. It was far away but he could make out the fair hair and purple eyes of the future king, or at least that is who he suspected with that circlet around his head. There were two girls next to him both with dark hair. One dressed in silks of yellow the other in black. Which was the princess Visenya he wondered. Oddly enough he found himself drawn to the girl wearing the very subtle clothing. She was standing closer to the future king that was obvious. The closer he got the more his eyes widened as the focused upon the girl. She was tiny as all Targaryen women are said to be, but she had an heir about her, one of strength. Her eyes were different than the crown princes. Darker deeper in the purple color. They suited her face, her face was he didn’t have any words to describe it. He had never seen anything, anyone so beautiful. Not even the other woman beside the prince could compare. His father swung down from his horse and he followed nearly tripping over his feet as he did so. He walked forward and then cried out as a grey and white blur ran past him. 

“Grey wind!” He cried but the pup paid no mind to him instead barreling right after his white sibling into the princess. The girl wasn’t expecting their force and fell back with a cry. The crown prince’s face morphed into horror as the pups climbed over the girl. The girl however was laughing. The sound was music to his ears and he found himself smiling. She patted the pups as they licked her face and hands. 

“Its alright Egg.” She stated softly pulling herself from the ground. The pups circled her feet and Robb felt a sort of ease that the Direwolves were so drawn to her. It was a good sign. At least to him. Greywind would not like a ill soul. He was a wonderful judge of character. His father’s-stricken face morphed into one of disapproval as he looked to him. He was angry. The pups were his responsibility. 

“My apologies your graces.” His father stated with a bow and oddly enough it was the girl his wolves just attacked who answered much to the crown prices disapproval it seemed. 

“No harm is done uncle. But whatever are these dogs. I have not seen their like before.” She asks and his father motions to him. 

“They are Direwolves your grace, my son,” He motions to him and Robb bows to her walking forward. “Found them in the wolfs wood and brought them home. One for each of the Stark children.” He tells her and she looks curiously at the wolves. 

“Where is my other cousin then?” She asks and he is surprised she is so forward. 

“The white wolf is for you.” He responds without thinking and the girl looks at him wide eyed. 

“For me?” She questions and he nods. 

“There was an extra pup your grace. I thought your mother would wish one for you.” His father speaks and the girls eyes turn sad but she smiles softly. 

“Thank you, uncle.” She replies softly looking at the pup. 

“Lord Stark.” The crown prince finally speaks at his fathers attention turns to him. Robb however he is more interested in how his cousin reacts to her wolf. He is more interested in seeing how Stark the little Targaryen really is. He finds nothing. Only kindness in her movements with the pup and is disappointed. 

The crown prince turns and he assumes they are to follow. He is correct and watches as the prince holds out his arm for Visenya rather than who he assumes is his elder sister. The girls wraps around him so easily, so naturally that a feeling wells up inside him. He isn’t sure what exactly it is but he does not like it. He shakes his head and tries to reign himself in as they walk to the chambers they will be staying in but it is hard when Grey wind is so determined to follow his cousins every step and the little white pup refuses to leave her side. He allows the white pup to leave with his cousin but Greywind is his and he will stay with him, a sense of jealousy rising up in him. Why is his wolf so attracted to his cousin? He is the real Stark. The Stark heir, he might not look like it but he is. The princess. For her beauty has little Stark in her save her hair. The rest is a beautiful mix of the north and Targaryen features. He holds his head in his hands and flops down on his bed. He does not like this, not at all. The rumors seem true. His wolf refuses to listen to him and his father seems to hand on the princesses every word. Exasperated he huffs and decides that it will be up to him to deal with this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb:  
He doesn’t see the princess for perhaps a week. They do not dine in the hall as his father hasn’t presented to the king yet. Why Robb doesn’t know but he hasn’t. When he sees her he has to do a double take and his heart stutters in his chest. He had decided he was tired of his rooms and would go to the training yard to at least observe. He did not expect to see his cousin dressed like a man, a tourney sword in her hand circling around the crown prince. He had no problem with a woman fighting, he was from the north. Bear Island was known for its female fighters. But he did not expect this. He did not expect her movements to be so fluid, her step so light as if she was dancing. Her long dark hair flies braided behind her and he has to blink to think straight. She’s wonderful. Not better than he brother however who lays her out upon the ground a few moments later. Visenya just laughs as she hits the ground and holds a hand out. The crown prince smiles back at her pulling her from the ground and whispering something in her ear. She looks back his direction and he looks away trying to at least pretend he wasn’t staring. The prince places a kiss to Visenya’s crown and Robb blanches. No wonder the rumors run around. How could he touch his sister so in front of such a crowd? He seems to be the only one shocked, so he knows this is a common occurrence. He doesn’t know what to do with that information. Perhaps he should tell his father. This is ought for nothing, the princess will not be leaving her lover he is sure of it. Not when that lover is her brother, not when her brother is the crown prince. It burns something inside him and he doesn’t know why. 

“Cousin.” She speaks walking up to him and he clears his throat. 

“Princess.” He states back to her bowing. She just shakes her head at him. 

“Visenya, cousin. We are family after all.” She tells him and that bit, well it makes him smile. They are cousins and while they are family it is a different sort of family; family it is appropriate in the north to marry he thinks to himself bitterly. 

“Then I must be Robb.” He tells her and her smile widens. He has made her happy at least and the knowledge does something to him. What he isn’t sure. 

“Will you walk with me? I would like to know of my other cousins. I have gotten letters from your sister Sansa. But the rest I’m afraid I only know their names.” She confesses with a tinge of pink to her cheeks. Ah this he can do. This is normal. It is rational of her to ask him to walk with her and tell her of their family. 

“Of course.” He responds and they start to walk. He observes the knight following after them. Ser Arthur Dayne and he is shocked. He would think the most capable man in the kingsguard would be next to the king, or perhaps not since the king is covered by two knights at all times, so the crown princes but here he is guarding Visenya. It is just another hit to how important Visenya must be to the crown prince and it makes him want to huff in annoyance. He should have brought Greywind he thinks but the wolf is happier in the kingswood hunting than with him inside the castle. He realizes that the princess is looking at him expectantly and he stutters to start speaking those purple eyes haunting him. 

“There are five of us. Me, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon.” He tells her and she smiles. 

“Sansa is a true lady, Arya not so much. She spends every moment she can with me watching me train or learning to shoot bows.” He laughs and Visenya seems to be listening so intently. “Bran is, well he is intelligent but he wishes to be a knight even though he would be better served as a Maester or lord of his own keep. Rickon is a child but a wild thing, Shaggydog is just like him so hard to control.” He tells her and she cocks her head. 

“Shaggydog is his wolf then?” She asks and he nods. 

“Uncle should send your brother here. One of the kingsguard would take him as a squire I am sure of it.” She tells him looking back at Ser Arthur with a smile. To his surprise the knight rolls his eyes at the princes and smiles back at her with a soft nod. Interesting Robb thinks to himself. He has not seen the other princess about the castle even acknowledging her guards and he has seen a lot of the other princesses. 

“Sansa, would she like it here as well?” She asks and he nods. “I asked your uncle to bring her to court, that I would make her one of my ladies but he did not bring her, why?” She asks and he is once again surprised by how forward she is. He can’t tell her the truth however, that his father didn’t bring his sister because it would be a waste. A waste since his father seems to think Visenya will be coming back to Winterfell with them as soon as the tourney is over. Something Robb doubts heavily. 

“She is young yet.” Is all he responds at the princess frowns. 

“Not that young, perfectly old enough for court. I do not understand.” She tells him and he sees that this is quite a blow to the princess. She takes it as a slight against her, that his father does not trust her. 

“Sansa is young for the journey. We came over land and Sansa’s constitution would not fare well. Perhaps when she is older.” He tells her and the princesses eyes widen in understanding. It is a lie he is telling her, not a large one the journey would have been hard on his sister but still a lie and he loathes himself for telling it. 

“I understand, it is a far length to travel.” She replies nodding in understanding. 

“Yes.” He states not knowing what else to say. Her hair is still sticky from sweat and it should bother him, she should smell or something at least but she doesn’t. At least not to him and he finds it rather annoying that she is still the most beautiful creature he has set eyes upon even in men’s clothes and with hair sticking to her face. 

“And what of you?” She asks him and his eyes meet her in surprise. 

“I can journey just fine.” He states annoyed at her question. 

“Oh no, what do you enjoy?” She asks him and he blushes at his own mistake. 

“I don’t think I am equipped to talk of myself.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes something Sansa would be scandalized of but Arya, Arya would love her he realizes and for the first time he finds himself slightly wishing for the girl to head north with them, if only for his sister’s sake. 

“Men love to talk of themselves.” She responds and he cant help but chuckle at her tone. 

“Perhaps they do, but I am not like most men.” He tells her and she looks at him her eyes flowing over him and he feels like she is reaching into his soul. 

“Yes, perhaps you are not.” She tells him softly, as if it wasn’t meant to be heard. Visenya shakes her head quickly and looks away from him. 

“I must go. Shall you be at the feast tonight?” She asks him and he doesn’t know. 

“I know not. My father has yet to present to yours.” He tells her and she frowns. 

“I will send for a servant to invite you formally.” She tells him turning abruptly and walking the opposite way in the garden. Ser Arthur looks at him for a second and the looks is measuring and he finds himself ill at ease. But the kingsguard follows after the princess quickly and Robb finds himself ambling through the brush of the gardens trying to think of what to expect of the feast but coming up with only dark haunting eyes in his mind. 

Visenya:  
Egg doesn’t like him. She would go as far as to say that her brother loathes the entire Stark retinue. She knows why. She is not a fool. Or rather she was but she heard Egg roaring to Dany about it just before the Starks arrived. He believed they were here to take her away. Take her away from him more like and Aegon was not one to like his things taken. Aegon was not one to share. Aegon had many good qualities but his domineering protective nature was not necessarily one of them. He needed her, her and Dany just where he could see them. Just where he could keep an eye on them. 

“Little sister,” A voice breathed out and she knew exactly who it was. She turned to look at her brother a brow arched at him. His fingers brushed her arm and she sighed. 

“Aegon, the Starks. Why are you stalling?” She asked and he hummed walking to her desk and sitting down upon the chair. 

“Whatever do you mean sister?” He asks. Sister always sister, never Visenya. It’s a reminder to him she knows. Of what she is to him, what she will never be. 

“Lord Stark has not met with the king yet. Meaning the king most likely doesn’t know he is even here. Which I know means you and Connington have kept them secret. Why?” She asks and her brother huffs. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He tells her and she wants to throw something at him. Why is he always so difficult? She loves her brother she really does but his stubborn nature riles her bones. 

“Aegon!” She cries annoyed but her brother only arches a brow at her. Well then if he won’t talk to her she will fix it herself, she already has actually and she smiles slyly at him. His stance straightens, he knows this look. 

“What did you do?” He asks her exhaustion in his voice. 

“I formalized them, invited them to feast tonight.” She tells him with a flutter of her lashes and a self-satisfied smirk when he curses lowly. 

“Sister…” He drawls out annoyed. 

“Yes brother?” She asks and he groans standing and walking to her. 

“Do you know what this means?” He asks and she nods. It means lord Stark will get to speak to the king. It means she might be leaving him, something she vowed she would never do. 

“Lord Stark will ask for me to go north.” She states and Aegon nods his eyes closing his forehead pressing against hers. She sighs. She loves her brother. More than anything, more than anyone. They have done everything together their entire lives. He has cared for her, watched over her when her father ignored her out of grief. He has protected her from everything and anything. He has been the best brother she could ask for. What would he do if she left him? He would have Dany but it was different with Dany and Egg they were one and the same. Dany had no interest in what Aegon had to offer her. She was more interested in what was under Visenya’s skirts than her brother’s trousers unfortunately. It was horribly unfortunate since she was sure her father would force marriage on them. Something Rhaenys had, had to point out to her with exasperation not long ago. She hates this entire thing. She hates her families curse; she hates the idea of leaving but she wants to know where her mother is from. She longs to know of the north of her mother’s family. Anything, her father never speaks on her. Her body was torn, but she knew she didn’t truly have much to worry about. Aegon would burn the man who tried to make her leave and Dany, Dany would be worse.


	3. Chapter 3

By the first hour he has decided that southern feasts are about as boring as the ride through winter town. He has decided that women wear far to little clothing even if it does stir him and that the crown prince is a right twat. The man has been glaring his way since he sat and Robb is about ready to call for a duel. The only thing that stops him is Visenya’s dark eyes as they dance to meet his every few moments. The crown prince is keeping her close to him and practically refuses all dances offered to his sister no matter who it is. It is not right, his chest bubbles up, the crown prince is sick. He should not watch over his sister as such. It makes him ill. The princess sitting next to Visenya, the king’s sister if he is not mistaken, is sitting as close as possible and often whispering and touching the girl’s arm. It is obvious they are close and that at least does not make him worried. A princess should have companions not over interested brothers. The king seems oblivious to the irrational behavior of his son and instead is speaking heatedly to his hand sitting on his right. The Tyrell lord is bumbling along and Robb wants to put his face in his hands at the man’s actions. His daughter at least is quite beautiful and when prince Aegon leads her out onto the floor he sees his chance. 

“Princess.” He states bowing and Visenya huffs out. 

“Visenya, how many times must I tell you to call me by my name I wonder.” She grinds out and he almost smiles but the glare the princess sitting next to her is giving him makes him want to shiver. 

“At least once more, princess.” He states and she blushes, its quite pretty on her actually and he wants to smile once again at her. He can be charming when he wants to be, his mother made sure of that, and well around Visenya he finds he wants to be at least a little. Perhaps for honors sake, yes honor and his father’s happiness. He catches a glimpse of his father out of the corner of his eye and sees him watching intently. He sighs internally. 

“Would you like to dance princess?” He asks and she gives him an unimpressed look but stands and takes his hand allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. The princess beside her tries to stop her as she stands but Visenya gives her a look and the girl stops. 

He sees prince Aegon glaring daggers into him as he brings Visenya to the floor. As they begin to dance, she starts to speak to him. 

“You know its quite sneaky of you to wait till my brother is unable to stop you from asking me to dance.” She tells him unimpressed look casting over her face but he just smiles at her. She isn’t stupid he will give her that at least. 

“I know. But he seemed quite determined to keep you to himself and I couldn’t have that, now could I?” He asks her with flare and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“Yes, he does not like to share.” She comments and Robb wants to glare back at the sick prince. 

“You know it will not do you any favors by waiting. It will only embolden him. It lets him know you are afraid.” She tells him and his eyes shift to hers quickly. He is not afraid. 

“I am not afraid, I simply waited until I was able to enact what I wished. Your brother being the obstacle.” He tells her and she raises a brow at him skeptically. 

“It matters not it is how he sees it.” She tells him and he realizes she would make quite a good lady of Winterfell. She would know how to deal with the unruly northern lords. He has to shake his head. Where did that thought come from. She would not be lady of winterfell that he was sure of. The sick crown prince will not give her up no matter how happily his father looks on as they dance together. 

“It matters how you see it.” He tells her because that is true. He cares about what she thinks perhaps too much. 

“Oh, it does now?” She responds with a soft snort. 

“Of course.” He tells her with a smile and once again she is arching a brow at him. 

“The future warden of the north cares for a simple princess’s opinion of him then?” She teases and he throws his head back laughing. 

“How could he not, what is your opinion then of me.” He asks and she studies him intently. 

“I have yet to figure you out.” She tells him honestly and he nods. He has yet to figure her out as well. 

“But, you seem dedicated, you love your family and you have honor which is more than most of the lords who come about asking for my hand for a dance.” She tells him and he supposes that is a decent assumption and representation of him. “And I? What am I?” She asks him curiously and that, that is hard. 

“I am not worthy of judging royalty.” He tells her and she glares at him. She is not please so he speaks out hurriedly. 

“You are wild.” He tells her and her eyes widen at him and she pulls away from him slightly. Perhaps he has offended her so his grip on her waist tightens to keep her to him. “Its not a bad thing. My sister is a wild thing. But either way, you are not wild like my sister. You are wild like the north.” He tells her and that seems to soothe her temper. 

“What do you mean?” She asks him and he looks into those deep eyes of hers and wonders how she gets him to speak such. Is it his mothers training or something else?

“The north is beautiful, but harsh and astringent. Just like you, you are perhaps the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon but you aren’t soft like people expect of beautiful things. Your sharp and free in a natural way. Like a wolf in the wild, a huntress.” He tells her and her eyes are wide. He thinks perhaps he has gone too far. He didn’t mean to be so honest, so forward and he hopes she doesn’t run away from him now. She doesn’t actually. She just stares at him for the rest of the song before curtsying and telling him softly, 

“Thank you, but I am a dragon, not a wolf.” Before sitting herself beside her brother who as soon as she sits has taken her hand in his and is whispering into her ear as she nods. After the crown prince is done with Visenya he turns to the kings sister and gives her what seems like an order. The princess stands and draws Visenya up with her. They move from the hall and he watches with almost sadness within him as she leaves the hall. He sits next to his father and looks at his expectant face. He sighs and starts to speak. 

“I do not think the crown prince likes me speaking to her.” He tells his father but his father doesn’t seem to listen well, to understand fully. 

“But look at the king.” His father states and he lifts his eyes to see where the king is watching him with a look of intrigue. Perhaps his father will get his wish after all. But at what cost. As soon as Aegon is king he will want his love back. Robb knows just by watching the prince that even if he is forced to give Visenya up he will take her back no matter what as soon as he is able, be it twenty years from now or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Robb:  
He doesn’t see her for days well he does see her but he can never get her alone to speak to her and it bothers him more than it should. It really does and it unsettles him to the point where he often takes off into the kings wood to ride with Grey wind. His pup is almost as large as a full grown wolf now and his cousins direwolf rides with them. When he finally does catch a glimpse of her she is on the arm of some pompous curly haired knight Robb just feels like sinking his teeth into. Much to his dislike he finds himself wishing prince Aegon sitting a ways away was more interested in what his sister was doing. It was odd he was not worried. Was the knight not a threat then? Because the wolf in Robb didn’t like him one bit. Much to his displeasure Visenya catches eye of him as he is leaving and calls his name. 

“Cousin.” She cries and walks towards him bringing along the pompous fool beside her. 

“Princess.” He replies with a stiff bow and she frowns at him but doesn’t mention his tone. 

“Loras, this is my cousin Robb Stark.” Loras, Robb wants to cough. She knows this man well enough to call him by his name? Ser Jamie behind the princess seems to be laughing at his expression and he finds it not funny. 

“Ser Loras,” Robb states with a slight nod towards the knight since he is sure that is what he is. 

“Loras here is going to win the joust and perhaps the mlee isn’t that right?” She asks the knight happily and the man laughs. 

“I will try Visenya.” He tells her and Robb blanches. That little… he wants to gut him right there, to talk to the princess as such. By her first name? How is this man still alive with a brother like hers, he assumes too much of her even if they were engaged such behavior would be dishonorable.

“Ser Loras is going to be a kingsguard.” She tells him and well that makes him feel better. But why, who is dead. He looks at her quizzically. 

“Not yet, but the next. He will be the next whenever that is.” She tells him with a smile and he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand how she knows him so well and why she is so open with it. Has she no sense of pripority?

“Loras, can I speak to my cousin for a moment?” She asks and the knight looks at him but leaves with a kiss to Visenya’s hand. His cousin looks at him quite cross and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Why were you so rude to him?” She asks annoyed. 

“I was not rude.” He tells her slightly offended. He is never rude. His mother taught him better than that. 

“Fine not rude. Cold.” She accuses him and he grows annoyed once more shuffling his feet. He has had enough of her questions he has one of his own.

“You are close with him.” He states and she shrugs. 

“Why, why does he call you by name?” He asks and she shrugs again. 

“How do you allow him such liberties?” He asks her and she glares at him. 

“I don’t allow him anything. If you recall I’ve asked you to call me by my name as well, it is not my fault you refuse.” She tells him with a glare before moving to walk off. He catches her wrist by instinct and he hears a sword unsheathe behind her. Ser Jaime he realizes. Visenya stays him with a flick of her hand and turns back to Robb as he swallows thickly. 

“Princess.” He states and she just looks at him there is something in her eyes something like hurt and it burns through him. 

“I didn’t mean….” He states softly and she doesn’t move a muscle. He has offended her greatly. 

“People rarely do.” She tells him sadly and he doesn’t know what to make of her. 

“Princess, I meant no disrespect. I just…” His words falter and the girl turns to him with a smile. 

“It is no harm Lord Stark.” She tells him and he hates that she calls him that. 

“Let me make it up to you.” He tells her and she cocks her head. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” She asks and he doesn’t know at all. 

“I….” 

“You will go on a hunt with me, ghost could use it.” She tells him with a flip of her skirts and he doesn’t know how he knows but Ghost is her direwolf. He watches as prince Aegon trails after the princess his glare eating away at his body. He breathes deeply. Why would he talk such to the princess? Why did it matter to him? His heartbeat oddly in his chest and he wondered what his father would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Visenya:  
She likes her cousin. She does. She thinks she would like all her cousins and she hopes she will meet them soon. Visenya thinks Arya might be Robbs favorite and she wonders if her cousin is a true shewolf then because when she looks at Robb she doesn’t see it, however when he speaks when he moves he is all wolf and it makes her body shiver. He is deadly in a way Egg is not. He is strong and controlled in a way a dragon cannot be. He stalks and waits where her brother demands. His nature calls to her. That is why she was so worried, why she kept away from him after the feast. He saw her as a wolf. Saw a wolf inside her like she sees inside him. She had to stay away to remember that she was not a wolf, she was a dragon. But Robb Stark he made her want to be a wolf for the first time in her life it was natural. These thoughts ran through her brain as she waited for him atop her mount. It had been a gift from her father for her tenth birthday. He told her she rode like the wind and so that was the name she gave her white mare. She smiles when she sees him. She can’t help it. Eventhough he offended her she can’t seem to be angry for it. He doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know what Loras is to her, what she is to him. He doesn’t know what Loras did for her when they were children. Perhaps she should tell him. She looks at his red hair shining in the sunlight and she thinks perhaps he deserves it. 

“Princess.” He states smiling at her as he swings onto his own mount. 

“Cousin.” She replies with a soft nod. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks and she could laugh. She never sleeps let alone well. So instead of replying she shakes her head. 

“Where shall we be heading?” She asks him and his eyebrows raise. 

“I… I thought perhaps you would know where is best. Or, or we could follow the wolves they are usually the best judges of where to follow.” He tells her and she looks to Ghost. The little scrap of fur was larger even than when she first met her. 

“I think it would be an adventure to follow Ghost.” She tells him and he nods. She looks back at Ser. Jaime who is grinning like a fool at them two. She loved the kingsguard they were all loyal and kind men not to mention great knights but Jaime was the only one she truly trusted, trusted to keep her secrets from her brother at least. She was sure he would tell her father if asked but Ser Jaime was the only one who was loyal to her, her and Dany above all else. He said they had their grandmothers eyes. But Dany hated Ser Jaime for killing the father she never knew no matter what he had done. So that left the knight to watch after her, to be loyal to her. 

“Shall we?” Robb asks and she wants to laugh, why is he always so… stern…. Correct in his behavior it is awfully boring she finds. 

“Keep up if you can my lord.” She tells him with a sly smile and listens to Ser Jaime groan as she clicks her heals and Wind jumps into a fast run. 

They tear through the trees Ghost running beside her and it is wonderful. It has been too long since she has been able to get away from court and ride. Egg dislikes her being in the forest. There is too much he can’t account for. Some bear could kill her, at least that’s what ran through her brothers mind. She could hear the yells for her to slow and so finally she heeded them and drew back on her reigns slowing to a trot. It was a few moments before the two men both red in the face caught up. She laughs at the state of them the sound consuming her entire body. Ser Jaime glares at her and her cousin looks annoyed. 

“I ride like my mother.” She tells him and Robbs eyes light up. So he has heard of her mothers ability to ride then. It was nice to know her mother was spoken of still. Her father rarely spoke the name. She sighs and thinks this is as good a time as any. 

“Yesterday cousin, you accused me of being to friendly with Loras.” She states and Robb blanches with something wild in his eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have, forgive me.” He speaks but his eyes say a different story, it bothers him. Perhaps like it bothers Egg. That is interesting. 

“No you were correct. But it is not what it seems. When I was ten I received this mare for my birthday, father told me my mother rode fast and I wanted to do the same. Loras was the only one who could keep up with me. His horse was breed by his brother. Willas Tyrell’s horses are the fastest in the kingdoms. Loras is four years my senior. He and everyone was calling for me to stop but I was foolish. I wanted to be like my mother. Before long I was far from everyone else. Lost in the middle of the forest. Being young I had not learned to ride so well and going as fast as I was I slipped out the saddle. I landed on my side crushing my arm. It was broken. I could not ride and I was alone. Or I thought I was, Loras had managed to follow me and he stopped and took care of me. Wind had ran off and he was afraid of leaving me to find her. Loras only four and ten at the time he held me on his horse because I could not move my arms. He brought me back to the castle. When we arrived we found we had been gone for hours and they had been searching. They would not have found me I think. If not for Loras I would have died.” She tells him and watches as his eyes turn wide and he looks guilty. 

“I am sorry princess. I had not heard of this.” He tells her and she looks at him with a soft smile. 

“You would not have. Father kept it soft he was worried that it would ruin me.” She tells him with a sigh and she watches as Robb frowns. 

“Why would it ruin you?” He asks not understanding. 

“A young girl alone with a man of age Robb Stark for that long makes a good story.” She tells him and watches as his eyes widen. 

“But… he did not..” He stutters out and Visenya laughs. 

“No, I am not Loras’s taste.” She tells him and he looks at her unconvinced. 

“I do not see how you could not be his taste. Any man should be lucky to be near you let alone have you.” He tells her and she feels herself blush. That was forward of him. 

“You think so?” She asks softly still red and he looks at her in disbelief. 

“Surely you know.” He tells her and she laughs. Yes she has been called beautiful, but usually it is she is only in second to Rhaenys and Daenerys. 

“Rhaenys and Daenerys are known for their Targaryen beauty not me.” She tells him and his jaw drops but he looks thoughtful. 

“Perhaps only because your father keeps you hidden so,” He tells her and she frowns. Her father does not keep her hidden. 

“What do you mean?” She asks and he just looks at her as if she is a fool.

“Surely you know, throughout the kingdoms you are mostly a mystery. You are rarely seen outside the keep and when you are it is always with so many guards. Or at least that is what the stories say.” Visenya thinks, is he right? Yes her father is protective, Egg even more so. Yes Rhaenys and Daenerys are in public more but they prefer it she hates being the center of attention. 

“I simply dislike attention.” She tells him with a huff and Robb Stark laughs. 

“If you say princess.” He tells her and she feels the need to prove him wrong. To show him she is not some sheltered child princess. She is three and ten plenty old enough. 

“You are wrong.” She tells him defiantly. 

“Oh?” He says arching a brow and she huffs. 

“I leave the keep frequently, its just not many know it.” She tells him with a self satisfied nod. 

“Oh and where do you go then princess?” He askes smartly and she wants to wipe the smirk off his face. 

“That is for me to know, and you to find out cousin.” She states with a cheeky smile before clicking her heals into Winter and heading back to the castle. She has had enough riding for one day. She will force her cousin to go with her some other time. Yes she will. She wants to know him; no she wants him to know her.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb:  
He didn’t know what to think of Visenya. She was beautiful and a wolf if he’s ever seen one, not that she would admit to it. She was soft and sweet but could yield a blade with the best of men and ride faster than most knights could ever hope. Visenya was kind to all it seemed but sharp tongued and surly when it came to him, well perhaps he deserved it he did say things that made her bristle. It didn’t bother him actually he found it refreshing. Not many challenged him as a lord paramount’s son. His fathers questions however, they made his head ache and his body groan. His father wanted to know everything about her. So he should have known the man would call for him as soon as he returned from his “hunt” more like ride in the woods for no good reason. 

“Yes father.” He states walking in and seeing his father sitting behind his desk. 

“Son, how was the hunt, how fairs my niece?” He asks hurriedly and Robb wants to press his palm to his face. 

“She is well father. She rides extremely well. I could not keep up with her, neither could Ser Jaime.” His father smiles at that and Robb’s heart warms. His father does enjoy hearing about Visenya. 

“She’s just like her mother then.” He tells him with a smile. 

“Yes. Did you know Loras Tyrell saved her life when she was but ten years old.” He tells his father who promptly whips his head to him. 

“What?” His father startles. 

“Yes. He was the only one who could keep her in his sights when she rides apparently. He found her when she fell from her horse.” He states and his fathers hand trembles. Perhaps she shouldn’t have told him. His father is too worried when it comes to his cousin. He doesn’t understand. 

All he knows is that his father was at the tower of joy when his sister died and Rhaegar came shortly later. That this was when his father switched sides in the war. All because of a babe. Or at least that is what it seems like. Perhaps she is important somehow he doesn’t know. One of these days he will convince his father to tell him. 

“Why had we not heard of this?” His fathers voice is angry and he slams his hand on the desk. 

“The king worried for Visenya’s reputation. Alone in the forest for half the night with a grown man.” He states and his father pales. 

“Visenya was unharmed though?” He states and Robb nods. 

“I heard from the girl herself, Lord Tyrell was more than honorable with her it seems.” He states and his father nods. 

“Yes… good.” His father states and Robb knows he is deep in his thoughts. 

“Father,” He asks and his father hums in response. 

“I think we should invite her to sup with us. I think she would like to spend time with you, with us. She wants to know of her mother father.” He tells him and he is unsure if his father heard properly because he doesn’t respond. 

“Father.” He states his arm resting on his. His father turns to him startled. 

“We should ask Visenya to sup with us. She would like it. She wants to learn about her mother.” He tells him and his father nods a small smile gracing his face. 

“I shall invite her then tomorrow.” He tells him and Lord Stark looks at him with a look of thanks. 

This is really out of hand he thinks leaving the room. His father needs to let this go. Robb really needs to know what happened in that dornish tower. What happened with his aunt? Who and why is Visenya so important to his father?


	7. Chapter 7

Robb:  
He is not surprised when she accepts his invitation. Not at all he knows she had been looking for a reason to speak to his father. He is surprised when she suggests lunch instead of dinner. He wonders why and she looks at him a slight blush on her cheeks. So he agrees. Whatever reason she has must make sense. That is how he finds himself sitting in the solar of the rooms they have been given in the red keep watching his father tap his fingers against the wood of the table continuously. His own start to drum up and he sighs it’s a nervous habit he has learned from his father and how it does annoy him. He closes his eyes for a minute. He is tired and honestly he wants to be anywhere but here. He doesn’t want to watch his father fawn over the princess only to realize that there is no chance for her to go north with them. He hears the door open and his eyes snap to the figure walking through. She is beautiful even dressed so simply in a dress of black with a high neck and white stitching. She dresses like a northerner and oh how beautiful she would look amongst the summer snows he thinks quickly shaking his head. He cannot think things like that. 

“Uncle, cousin.” Visenya states with a smile having a servant bring forward a plate. It is filled with fruit and he wonders why she has brought such. “Sansa mentioned in one of her letters you do not have much fruit in the north, I thought you might enjoy some here.” She tells them watching as her handmaiden sets the fruit on the table and then leaves. When the door opens he sees Ser Arthur and it makes him gulp. The crown prince must know where she is then. His father is speaking to her and he should be listening but they are all three alone in the room and Visenya’s eyes are shining and his father is holding her cheeks in his hands pressing a kiss to her crown it’s an affectionate gesture and for some reason it is something he wishes he had done himself. He wishes to hold her at all. She looks to him and he has to cough to regain his composure. “Cousin, Robb.” She breathes out and is it just him or does it sound breathy? 

“Princess.” He states and she laughs. 

“Visenya Robb, how many times must I tell you?” She asks and he smiles standing and pressing a kiss to her hand. 

“At least once more princess.” He tells her and she shakes her head at him but he sees the soft smile on her lips and it makes him smile within him. He wants to make her smile, make her laugh out that shining sound she makes. His father leads her to the table and they sit. She looks at them expectantly and Robb could laugh at how his father stumbles. 

“I am surprised you took time from training to lunch with us.” He states and she shrugs. 

“Of course. It is a gift to spend time with my mothers family.” She tells them and he can’t help but poke the bear, it is in his nature. He just must know for some reason.

“And the crown prince is alright with you missing such?” He asks and she blanches. 

“Aegon allows me to do as I wish.” She states with vinegar in her voice and he knows it is a lie. He wonders what she had to do to get him to agree to allow her here with them. He sees her bare in bed her hair tumbling down around her shoulders and he has to shake himself to get rid of the picture. He needs a woman is all. If he was at Winterfell he wouldn’t have gone this long without one that is all. The princess is looking at him curiously as if she knows something is wrong but she doesn’t say anything. 

“You are much like your mother, she trained as well and I hear you have her gift with horses.” His father states and Visenya’s eyes light up. 

“I do love horses. The stable masters let me care for them sometimes without my father knowing. It is some of my favorite time.” She tells them and Robb almost smiles. She is a princess. It would be all to easy for her to be stuck up and stick her nose up at such things like he has seen her sister do often in his time here. But Visenya she is not like what he expects of a princess. She is not like what he expects from a woman even a wolf. Arya had somewhat prepared him for Visenya but the wild in Visenya is different than in Arya. In Arya it is untamed and overflowing but in Visenya it is tempered. It flows from her steady like a current. His father is speaking to her but he doesn’t follow the conversation. He watches his cousin instead. He watches as her eyes brighten and sparkle at certain points and how her lips press together when she thinks. He watches her move her hands swinging around to showcase her words and he doesn’t know what to think. This is a princess? He wonders what his mother would think. She would say that Visenya is no princess he is sure of it she would not approve but for some reason that didn’t bother him. She would be right Visenya was no princess, she was a queen, a wolf and he had no doubt she would be one someday. 

“Cousin?” Her face turns to him and he shakes his head. 

“Yes?” He asks and she smiles. 

“You’ve been so quiet.” She tells him softly concern in her tone and he wants to smile at her. 

“I thought I’d let you speak to father for some time. He knows more of your mother than I would be able to tell you.” He tells her and Visenya smiles at him. 

“Thank you cousin.” She tells him softly and he smiles back reaching out across the table and squeezing her hand. Her eyes go wide at the gesture and he isn’t sure what made him do it but he just had to touch her. “I must go.” She sputters out quickly and Robb frowns. He shouldn’t have touched her. Why should she startle though. Her brother touches her much more than he had. It should be normal to her. But it isn’t and she leaves with a smile quickly from the room and he is left with his father staring forlornly at the door. He sighs. Visenya is never going to go home with them even if she may wish it. It just isn’t going to happen and he knows this, everyone but his father knows this.


End file.
